


Surrendering to the Lady Kraken

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Androgyny, Asha is a badass pirate, Captive, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, House Greyjoy, House Stark, salt wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Greyjoys pillage a ship that Sansa is on. Sansa offers herself as a captive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrendering to the Lady Kraken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/gifts).



> prompt from femslash100 - "salt wife"

Sansa Stark is huddled up with Mya Stone and the little Lord Robert in a bunk in the ship’s living quarters. She strokes her fragile cousin’s cheek in an attempt to soothe his whimpers. The scrambling continues above deck. Screaming and the clashing of blades are hardly muffled by the wood between them. Thumps above them signify the falling of bodies, though she cannot know which ones. Then, immediately, there is silence.

Mya nods at the stairs and Sansa turns, slowly, suddenly feeling cold. On the stairs, a hooded figure stands with several men behind. The sigils on them are ones that Sansa knows. It is the Greyjoy kraken, a symbol that has haunted her dreams since hearing of what Theon did to Winterfell. She trembles at the thought of what they might do to a fragile little child, her last remaining relative.

“Take me.” She states, suddenly. “I am Sansa of House Stark. Let them free so they can tell of the Greyjoy victory and my fate.”

The black figure tilts its head slightly, as if considering this deal. Then, it turns to whisper in the ear of one of the men.

“Aye.” He shouts. “You two scamps can go free and bring word that the Ironborn have claimed the Stark girl.”

“Tell them.” The black figure speaks with a rough, yet feminine, voice as the hood falls to reveal messy brown hair framing the face of a woman. “Asha Greyjoy has taken Sansa Stark as her salt wife.”


End file.
